thegleeclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn Fabray (Season One History)
This page is an episode by episode recount of Quinn Fabray in Season One of Glee. For a Season Two episode by episode recount click here. , Season One.]] Character History Pilot Quinn practices several routines with The Cheerios and leaves hurtful messages on Rachel Berry's myspace video of “On My Own” with Santana Lopez and other Cheerios. Finn Hudson later reveals to Rachel that he and Quinn have been dating for almost four months. It is also revealed that Quinn is the president of The Celibacy Club. Later, while Finn and Rachel are talking, Quinn and Santana approach them and Quinn informs Finn of a gathering at her house as well as takes the time to insult Rachel. She later watches both Finn and Rachel perform “Don't Stop Believin'." Showmance Quinn begs Finn to quit the glee club but he refuses to. Quinn then has a talk with Rachel and warns her that she will never have Finn has her boyfriend. Later, at a Celibacy Club meeting, Quinn is forced to accept Rachel into the club. After the group comes together for a celibacy exercise, Rachel attempts to bond with Finn by mentioning contraception and sex, much to Quinn's horror. Quinn later attends a school assembly where she watches as New Directions perform “Push It.” Following the performance Quinn, Santana and Brittany Pierce audition for the club by singing “I Say A Little Prayer.” Sue Sylvester is outraged by this but decides to use the oppurtunity to plant Quinn, Santana and Brittany as spies and assigns them the task of destroying the glee club from within. Quinn is thrilled at this as she believes she will get her boyfriend back. Acafellas Quinn, Santan and Brittany begin their mission to destroy the glee club. Together they convince Rachel to criticize Mr. Shue's choreography skills and suggest hiring Dakota Stanley, of Vocal Adrenaline. Mr. Shue then proceeds to start his own band and barely appear for rehearsals as Quinn, Santana and Brittany move on to convince Mercedes Jones to pursue a relationship with Kurt Hummel. Mercedes ends up heartbroken and Sue is thrilled with the girls' success. However, after a brief confrontation with Dakota, Rachel and the rest of New Directions fire him and agree that their unique qualities make them special as Mr. Shue also returns to the club. Mercedes and Kurt mend their friendship and the club is stronger then ever. Quinn and Santana report this to Sue who revokes their tanning privelages. Quinn then thanks Sue for teaching her a lesson about self-belief. Preggers Quinn reveals to Finn that she is pregnant with his child. Puck later approaches Quinn and reveals that he is tearfully admits her pregnancy to Finn.]]the true father of the baby as he had sex with Quinn. Quinn states that the sex was a mistake and that Puck is and always will be a “Lima Loser” before running away to her car where Terri Shuester is waiting for her. Terri gives Quinn some pre-natal vitamins as Quinn asks what she wants from her. Later, at the football game, Quinn cheers for the McKinley Titans, which Finn, Puck and Kurt Hummel are a part of. As the team dances to “Single Ladies” Quinn is shown laughing out of embarassment. She later celebrates the team's win by kissing Finn, much to Puck's dismay. Finn soon gives Quinn his blanket from when he was a baby to give to their child while Puck remarks that Quinn seems to be gaining weight, before apologizing quickly. Rhodes Not Taken New Directions rehearse “Don't Stop Believin'” for their Invitationals but this time feature Quinn on the female lead rather then Rachel, who has quit. Quinn is unable to finish the performance however as she quickly runs off to vomit. She later performs “Last Name” with April Rhodes on lead vocals for a crowd of people. Backstage, Quinn and the rest of the club prepare for their final number when Rachel requests to fill in for a missing April. Quinn states that Rachel does not know the choreography but nonetheless Finn allows her to perform with them. The club then performs “Somebody To Love.” Quinn's pregnancy is also revealed to the whole glee club. Vitamin D Quinn begins to skip showing up for glee rehearsals out of shame of her pregnancy. Rachel convinces her to return for a Mash-Up Competition and slighty bonds with Quinn, who admits that had Rachel fallen pregnant she would have tortured her. Quinn is the only girl out of the club who does not take Vitamin D to enhance the performance as Terri gives her medication for the baby instead. Quinn later performs “Halo/Walking On Sunshine” with the rest of the girls and also agrees to give Terri her baby after it is born. Throwdown After Sue is appointed co-director of New Directions Quinn once again takes part in bringing the club down from the inside. She reports to Sue that several students feel as if they are minorities and are not being recognized and so Sue successfully breaks the club into two, leaving Quinn with Brittany, Puck, Finn and Rachel to perform “No Air” with Finn and Rachel on lead, much to Quinn's annoyance. Quinn and Finn also argue over baby names as Quinn believes Finn is ignoring her feelings. Eventually, Quinn successfully gets both Brittany and Puck to transfer to Sue's group and has a confrontation with Rachel over Finn, as well as her alliance with Sue. Quinn then performs “You Keep Me Hangin' On” which expresses her feelings of being used by both Finn and Sue. Sue later leaves the club after announcing that Quinn's pregnancy is out in the air and that soon, everybody will know. The club then sings “Keep Holding On” to her in order to show their support. Mash-Up is kicked off The Cheerios.]]Finn is slushied by Karofsky in front of Quinn. Karofsky then reveals that after Quinn's pregnancy and the fact that they have both joined New Directions, they are at the bottom of the social ladder. Seeking help, they visit Emma Pillsbury for advice on being cool and receive an idea about wearing sunglasses. Both Quinn and Finn are later slushied by the football team as the sunglasses idea does not work. Sue also kicks Quinn off of The Cheerios and calls her a disgrace. Quinn later laments the fact that she is doomed for a slushie facial everyday but Mr. Shue assures her that she has eleven friends that will help her clean up each day. Wheels Quinn gives Finn a pregnancy bill and states that if he doesn't come up with money for their baby soon, she will dump him. She later expresses her displeasure at a bake sale for Artie and claims that he understands why the club does not want to host on. Mr. Shue soon forces every member of New Directions to use a wheelchair for 3 hours a day as well as confirming that they will in fact hold a bake sale. Quinn begins to bake cookies as Puck approaches her and attempts to flirt with her. Quinn instead throws food at him and the two have a food fight which ends when Finn arrives. At the bake sale, Quinn once again argues with Finn about money issues. Puck later gives Quinn the money from the bake sale and Quinn apologizes for calling him a “Lima Loser” but rejects the money as it rightfully belongs to Artie. Finn then reveals to Quinn that he has found a job and gives her his first pay check, much to Puck's shock and dismay. Quinn later performs “Proud Mary” with the rest of the club in honor of Artie. Ballad Mr. Shue assigns the club the task of pairing up and singing Ballads to eachother. Quinn is paired with Artie. While at home, Judy Fabray, Quinn's mother, is fitting her for the Chastity Ball with a new white dress that Quinn is unable to fit into due to her pregnancy. Quinn claims she had a big lunch as her father enters the room and states that he wants Finn over for dinner on the following Sunday, much to Quinn's fright. Quinn is later furious that Finn has told his mother that she is pregnant as she is scared her own mother will find out. Finn later attends the Fabray dinner where he performs “You're Having My Baby” to Quinn who is both flattered and horrified by the song. Both of her parents react in complete and utter shock despite Quinn stating that her mother has known for weeks. Her father throws her out of the house, despite her desperate pleas for forgiveness. Finn then takes Quinn back to his house where Carole tells her she can stay for as long as she needs. The glee club then perform “Lean On Me” for Quinn and Finn as a sign of their unity and support for the couple. Hairography Quinn decides to give Puck a shot at being a father and convinces Kurt to give Rachel a makeover in order to distract Finn long enough for a test run with Puck. After succeeding in the makeover, Quinn gets a job babysitting Terri's sister Kendra's kids, to which she invites Puck to tag along. While babysitting the three children do not listen to anything they say and eventually ties both of them together on a couple of chairs. Once Quinn escapes from the ropes she asks the kids if they would like to see a “real life music video.” Quinn then performs “Papa Don't Preach” as Puck plays his guitar. They then discover that by bribing the children with music they are able to force them to do things and by the time Kendra and Terri return, the children are all alseep apparantly for the first time. Both Quinn and Puck feel as if they have proven that they can be parents. At school Santana confronts Quinn about her relationship with Puck and states that while they were babysitting she and Puck were exchanging “sexts.” Quinn is visibly upset by this as Santana promises that Puck would not have deleted them because they are too hot to erase. Quinn then performs “Hair/Crazy In Love” and “Imagine” with New Directions and the North Haverbrook Choir. After the performances Quinn confronts Puck about what Santana said and is devestated and furious to learn that while Puck wishes to be with her he will not stop seeing other girls on the side. Quinn then returns to Finn and apologizes for the problems between them before asking if they can be in love again. Both Quinn and Finn then sing “True Colors” with the rest of the club. Mattress As the yearly Thunderclap photos are being taken, Quinn expresses her desire for both being exluded in the New Directions photo and to be a part of The Cheerios' photo. After performing in a commercial for mattresses with the song “Jump” Quinn approaches Sue about appearing in the Cheerios photo but Sue instead reveals to Quinn that by taking part in the commerical, Glee's chances for Sectionals are gone. Quinn later approaches Sue once more in her office, this time in Cheerios uniform. She blackmails Sue about her constant over-treatments of The Cheerios and threatens to tell Principal Figgins if she doesn't give one of her 6 Cheerio pages in the Thunderclap to New Directions. Sue admires Quinn's blackmailing talents and agrees to her demands before telling her to get out of her office. Later, Quinn stands alongside her fellow glee clubbers as their first group photo is taken. Sectionals The truth about Quinn's pregnancy is discovered by Rachel (as well as the other glee club members). Rachel then proceeds to tell Finn that he is not the father of Quinn's child and that Puck is. Finn replies with attacking Puck during glee rehearsals while Quinn watches on, crying. Mr. Shue and Emma seperate the boys as Finn asks whether what Rachel said was true or not. Quinn finally and tearfully admits the truth about her pregnancy and begins to apologize to Finn who intantly breaks up with her and leaves the club. Rachel later apologizes to Quinn and gives her permission to beat her up. Quinn reveals that she isn't mad at Rachel and that she is rather greatful for having the courage to tell the truth. Puck also speaks with Quinn and states that he will stand by her, however, Quinn reveals that she believes it would be better if she went through with the pregnancy by herself. admits that Puck is the father of her baby.]] At Sectionals, Quinn and the rest of New Directions are shocked to see the Jane Adams Academy and North Haverbrook glee clubs have stolen their set lists. In a waiting room, after it is agreed that Rachel will perform a ballad, Quinn suggests they finish with “Somebody To Love.” Puck is skepitcal of the idea and the club begin to argue until Finn returns with a song suggestion. Quinn looks apologetically towards him but he ignores her. New Directions then decide to perform “You Can't Always Get What You Want.” After winning Sectionals and returning to school, Quinn and the rest of the club perform “My Life Would Suck Without You” to Mr.. Shue with the performance being a combination of several previous number's choreography, including Quinn's audition song “I Say A Little Prayer,” to which she once again dances with Santana and Brittany. Hell-O , Season One promotional photo.]]Following their Sectionals win, New Directions return to the school and find that they are still at the bottom of the social ladder. Finn is revealed to still have feelings for Quinn who is shown attempting to keep Puck away from other girls. Puck later states that Quinn needs to stop gaining weight as she is becoming unattractive. Quinn is angry at this as Puck is the one who got her pregnant. Both Quinn and Puck take part in the songs “Gives You Hell” and “Hello, Goodbye.” The Power Of Madonna Quinn is shown drawing a hideous picture of Rachel and later expresses her knowledge on inequalities in the workplace to Mr. Shue. Quinn then takes part in an all-girl performance of Madonna's “Express Yourself.” During an assembly performance in which The Cheerios feature both Mercedes and Kurt singing “4 Minutes,” Quinn is seen enjoying the show, unlike many other members of New Directions. She then sings in a group performance of “Like A Prayer.” Home As Mercedes begins to struggle with the weight limitations of being in The Cheerios and after receiving bad advice from both Santana and Brittany, Quinn is shown looking worried. She later approaces Mercedes after she faints in the cafeteria and gives her a chocolate, stating that she has been in the same situation as Mercedes is. Mercedes is skeptical of Quinn's story but Quinn states that as a Cheerio she would starve herself and that only after she fell pregnant did she begin to eat right for herself. Mercedes begins to cry and Quinn comforts her, stating that she is beautiful and that she should not let Sue take her confidence from her. Mercedes later performs the song “Beautiful” at an assembly with the Cheerios and invites everyone who feels like an outcast to sing with her. Quinn is the first of many to join Mercedes. The girls later share a moment while singing the song “Home” alongside April Rhodes. Bad Reputation After a “Glist” is posted around the school ranking the students of New Directions based on their sexual activities. Quinn is rated #1 out of the club and Mr. Shue is ordered by Principal Figgins to find who made the list. Quinn is interrogated and blames Rachel for making the list. Mr. Shue later discovers that Quinn is the culprit and confronts her about it, claiming that she had the most to gain out of a bad reputation. Quinn begins to cry and states that she never meant to hurt anybody and Mr. Shue tells her that he believes that after her pregnancy is over, she will earn her reputation back. When Figgins approaches them, Mr. Shue covers for Quinn, allowing her to get off free. Laryngitis After Rachel calls Quinn and many other New Directions members out for slacking off in their rehearsals Quinn states that she has stopped trying due to her baby hormones. Later, as Puck begins to serenade Mercedes, Quinn gives them her blessing but warns Mercedes that Puck is only using her for popularity. Mercedes thanks Quinn and tells her that her heart is protected but Quinn warns her that Santana will be out for revenge. Dream On Quinn is told by Bryan Ryan that her dreams (to have no stretch marks) will never come true. She later questions Mr. Shue over his involvement in a play which he has given up to Bryan for the kids. She then sings alongside the other members of New Directions the song “Dream A Little Dream.” During the performance she comforts Artie, who is clearly upset that Mike and Tina are dancing together. Theatricality in her Lady Gaga outfit.]]Quinn accomponies Rachel and Mercedes to Carmel High School where they spy on Vocal Adrenaline rehearsing a Lady Gaga number. Their coach, Shelby Corcoran then performs “Funny Girl” which causes Rachel to realize that she is her birth mother and approach her. As Rachel moves towards Shelby, Quinn calls for her to come back. Puck later requests for their daughter to be named after Jack Daniels, much to Quinn's horror. Puck then asks for the name “Jackie Daniels.” Quinn tells Puck that they are not naming the baby anything as they are not keeping it. Quinn is later seen in her own Lady Gaga outfit and begins to reveal to her fellow glee clubbers about what happened while she and Mercedes were spying on Vocal Adrenaline. Both Mercedes and Rachel reveal what they discovered and the girls then perform “Bad Romance” with Kurt. She also watches the rest of the boys perform “Shout It Out Loud” and later has Puck perform the song “Beth” with the rest of the guys in her honor. Puck then requests to name their baby Beth and to be present at the birth, to which Quinn tearfully agrees to. Funk After Jesse St. James quits New Directions and returns to Vocal Adrenaline, effectively putting New Directions into a funk, he and the rest of his team teepee the choir room. Quinn then suggests teepeeing their choir room in retaliation but Mr. Shue suggests stealing their school statue instead. He later proposes the plan to perfrom a funk number which Mercedes instantly claims, much to Quinn's annoyance. Quinn is then given the chance to perform a number the next day. The next day she performs “It's A Man's Man's Man's World” alongside the Unwed Mothership Connection. After her song, Quinn receives a hug from everyone in her club a part from Mercedes. Mercedes later apologizes to Quinn for believing she could not perform a funk number and Quinn apologizes for ever being mean to her. Mercedes then offers a her family's spare room as a place for Quinn to stay which she accepts. The two then dance together in a group performance of “Give Up The Funk” in which Quinn truly expresses her funky side. Journey Quinn reflects on the night she fell pregnant with Puck while at Mr. Shue's apartment for a glee meeting. The club begin to cry as they reflect on what made glee club great for them. Mr. Shue later comes up with the idea to perform a medley of Journey songs at Regionals in order light the club's spirits. At the competition Quinn performs alongside her teammates the songs “Faithfully,” “Anyway You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin',” and “Don't Stop Believin'.” During the performance Judy Fabray is seen in the audience and later approaches a shocked Quinn. Judy reveals that Russel cheated on her and that she wants Quinn to move back in. Quinn replies to her mother that her water has broken and is then rushed off to the hospital with her mother, Mr. Shue and the entire New Directions (excluding Rachel) by her side. While giving birth Quinn requests that Puck, her mother and Mercedes be present and she eventually gives birth to her baby daughter. and her newborn daughter.]] Later, at the hospital, Quinn and Puck are watching their daughter in the nursery. Quinn states that she doesn't want to keep her and asks Puck if he ever loved her. Puck replies that he did and especially does now. Shelby Corcoran then approaches them and asks if their daughter has a name. Quinn replies that she doesn't but Puck names her Beth. It is later revealed that Shelby adopted Beth. Returning to school, Quinn performs “To Sir, With Love” with the rest of New Direction in Mr. Shue's honor. During the song, Quinn is one of many who begins to cry. Mr. Shue and Puck later perform “Over The Rainbow” for the club to celebrate that they get another year and during the performance Quinn shows that her friendship with Finn has mended and that she is still close to Mercedes and Kurt while all the while she maintains a degree of eye contact with Puck. Category:Season One Histories Category:Quinn Fabray